


The One Where Bucky Has A Long Term Girl.

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Feelings Realization, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Multi, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, i wrote feelings, might turn into an occasional thing, not a poly relationship, std's are bad guys and girls, that film don't exist until they fix it in Avengers 4, they don't know yet, they never use condoms, wrap before you tap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: I feel like Bucky just needs a hug, and lots of sex... This is exactly that.





	1. What A Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, except Lacey, she's 100% mine. Don't own anything else recognisable. I have a whole list of Bucky/Lacey prompts I'm thinking of writing if this goes down well... Interested? I make no profit from this whatsoever.
> 
> Please be kind, this is the first time I've ever written Bucky...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like gold <3.
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction, but it is my work of fiction and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.
> 
> That said, enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the team have been away on a mission, his girlfriend pays him a visit after they return to the compound.

Bucky sighed and flopped down onto his bed, graceful as ever, despite the fatigue coursing through his veins. The mission had been successful but Nat and Wanda had both ended up in the medical bay, each with flesh wounds from a couple of stray bullets. 

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Bucky decided he’d better get changed before allowing himself to fall asleep, experience telling him that the concealed knives would pain him in the morning. Just as he sat up there was a light tap on his door and a slim brunette slipped into his room. She padded across the room and smiled at the super soldier as she looped her arms around his neck, “hey James,” she murmured, hugging the older man to her, “tough mission?”

He nodded and tucked his hair behind his ear, “the mission itself was okay Lace, Nat and Wanda got hurt though.” 

Lacey sighed and hugged him closer, knowing he was always hard on himself if one of the team got injured. “I’m sure you did everything you could to cover them love.” Lacey studied Bucky’s face and noted how tired and distant he looked, “want me to stay tonight?” 

Bucky didn’t hesitate before he voiced his confirmation. It was risky, what with the team not knowing about their relationship, but he needed her comfort. Draping herself over his knee, Lacey pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “You look beautiful doll,” Bucky sighed, tightening his arms around her waist, his gaze roving over her body. 

Lacey blushed and pushed his face playfully, “I do not… I’m in a baggy t-shirt and shorts.” 

The soldier chuckled lowly and dropped a kiss to Lacey’s shoulder, “you’d look gorgeous in a bin bag sweetheart.” 

The statement made Lacey laugh and she pushed at Bucky’s shoulder, he fell backwards willingly, “you’re incorrigible James!” 

Bringing their lips together, Bucky kissed her tenderly before whispering, “you wouldn’t have me any other way,” against her lips.

Bucky flipped the two of them over and cradled Lacey’s face between his hands, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before joining their lips again. Lacey groaned, wrapping her calf over his leg and opening her mouth, letting his tongue in and twinning them together. 

Bucky felt himself growl as their tongues met, and pushed his hips down against Lacey, letting her feel his hardening length against her thigh. Lacey sighed and sucked on Bucky’s tongue, using his lapse in concentration to flip them again and straddle his waist. 

“I don’t want foreplay tonight James, just want you,“ Lacey whispered against his lips, lowering herself to rub against him as she spoke.

“But..” 

Lacey pressed a finger to his lips and smirked, “I was watching  _that_  video before I came to you James, I’m  _fine_.” 

Bucky knew he was smirking as he dipped his fingers into her shorts and tore them in two, seeing the evidence of her arousal on her thighs. Sighing into his lover’s mouth, Bucky nipped her lower lip as Lacey unzipped his trousers, took him in her hand, and lowered herself on his erection.

Breathing deeply, Lacey pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder as she settled on his lap, finally full once more. The young woman grabbed Bucky’s hands and smiled sweetly at him as she placed his hands on the headboard, “don’t move them,” she purred as he clasped the wood willingly. 

Now that Bucky was finally as she wanted him, Lacey began to shift her hips slowly, she moaned as Bucky grazed against her sweet spot. Lifting herself up slightly Lacey moaned, missing the fullness immediately, and slammed her hips back down. Bucky let out a strangled groan, longing to grab Lacey’s hips as she sped up her movements, riding him hard and fast, but he was mindful that he’d been told to keep his hands on the headboard. 

“Lace,” the soldier moaned, “kiss me. Please God, kiss me.”. 

The brunette let out a loud moan of her own and complied, sliding their mouths together and allowing Bucky to dominate her mouth. Moans and the sound of skin on skin were the only sounds in the room as the couple pushed each other closer to completion. 

“James, I can’t… Need to come baby. So close,“ Lacey sobbed into his mouth, her walls fluttering around his cock as she inched closer.

“Come on doll,” Bucky encouraged, snapping his hips up into Lacey’s, “come for me babydoll.” 

His girlfriend bit down onto his flesh shoulder to muffle her scream as her orgasm wracked through her body, her vision whiting out with pleasure. Bucky thrust his hips up into her pliant body two more times before the spasms from her orgasm pulled his own from him, coating Lacey with his seed. 

Coming down from his high, Bucky raised his head from her shoulder and placed a kiss to her neck. Lacey sighed happily and released Bucky’s shoulder, wincing at the bruise already forming. She looked up, her eyes widening as she saw the headboard, in pieces under Bucky’s hands, “James… James you, you broke the bed…” 

The brunette couldn’t help laughing at the blush that spread across Bucky’s cheeks as he too noticed the mess. “Must’a gripped too tight,” Bucky murmured, and shot a look at Lacey as she continued to shake with laughter.

Lacey wiped her tears away and fought to get her breathing under control, “I’m sorry, James, I really am. Just trying to imagine my dad’s face when you tell him why he has to replace it.” The soldier scowled and pushed Lacey over, wincing as his softening cock slipped free.

Bucky launched himself over his girlfriend and tickled her sides, smiling at the shrieks she let free. The young woman wriggled, fighting valiantly to escape the elders attack on her sides. Finally she realised that resistance was futile and went still, raising her hands in surrender, “I give in, I give in, I’m sorry!” 

Bucky let loose another laugh as he stopped tickling his girlfriend and pulled her into his side, “you may be my best girl Lace, but _never_ mention your father when I’m inside you in future.”

Lacey smiled and curled closer, “sure thing love, now get your clothes off, I don’t fancy waking up with a knife in me.” Groaning, Bucky dragged himself out of bed and disposed of the broken shards of headboard before getting himself undressed for bed.


	2. Flirting With Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has fallen asleep in Lacey's room this time, but can he slip out without being caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to carry on. At the moment this is going to be the only chapter that isn't rated E, but that could change, who knows? 
> 
> As always, please be gentle, it's 04:45 and I haven't had nearly enough coffee :D but constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Refer to previous chapter for disclaimer as nothing has changed, *le sigh*.
> 
> Enjoy!

They really needed to start being more careful, Bucky decided, as he woke up with Lacey wrapped in his arms. They were sure to get caught if they kept falling asleep in each other’s rooms and neither of them were ready to go public just yet. Bucky smiled despite his train of thought and pressed a kiss to Lacey’s hair. 

“Mornin’ Sarge’," Lacey murmured, trying to burrow further into his neck. 

“Good morning babydoll, you sleep okay?” 

Lacey let out a jaw cracking yawn before smiling and murmuring her ascent. Bucky knew he needed to leave, the other Avengers tended to be early risers and it was almost seven am, but he was loathed to drag himself away from the petite woman. 

After allowing himself a few more, blissful, moments and a few chaste kisses Bucky groaned and loosened his hold, “I should go Lace." 

The brunette pouted but agreed, she knew he was right but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. It took longer than usual for the soldier to dress, as Lacey kept distracting him with kisses after each piece of clothing he adorned. Finally fully dressed, he pressed a final lingering kiss to Lacey’s forehead and promised he’d see her later. 

“Don’t wear yourself out in the gym Sarge’," Lacey smirked, pulling her jumper tighter around herself. 

With a small smile directed at the young woman, Bucky eased the door open and slipped out into the silent corridor, he stopped outside her door and pressed his forehead against the wood momentarily before a voice behind him made him jump. “So this is where you’ve been sneaking off to, huh?” the owner of the voice chuckled at the reaction and shot a smirk at the older man. 

“Don’t sneak up on me punk. I coulda hurt you,” Bucky growled, his heart rate still slightly elevated, “I, went to see if Lacey fancied joining me in the gym…” the elder man stumbled, the excuse sounding weak even to him. 

Steve snorted and raised an eyebrow at his friend, “in last nights clothes?” Bucky flushed a deep red and searched for something to say but Steve was quicker, “you really like her Buck?” 

A small smile formed at the mention of Lacey, “yeah, yeah I do, I think I’m fallin' for her.”

Steve grinned at Bucky, “then I’m happy for you pal,” Steve’s smile suddenly faded, “I don’t imagine Tony will take it as well though.” 

Bucky ran his flesh hand over his face and groaned, “don’t remind me, it’s one reason we’ve stayed quiet.” 

His friend nodded in understanding, “say no more, my lips are sealed,” then, “c’mon, go change and we’ll go for a run." 

Bucky gave an exaggerated groan but made no protest as they headed to his room. It was only Steve, Bucky rationed in his head, at least it wasn’t Tony. “Whatcha thinking, jerk?” Steve murmured, noticing his friend looking distant. 

“Whether you’re tryna murder me with all this running." Bucky joked halfheartedly. Steve merely scoffed at his friend and pushed him into his room to change, he certainly looked a lot happier these days, he decided whilst waiting for Bucky, and anything that made the other man happy was okay in his book.


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells Lacey that Steve knows about them, they invite him to Lacey's room to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer from chapter 1 still applies, I definitely wouldn't be on here if I owned either of these gorgeous men.

“Steve knows," those were the two words that Bucky uttered after kissing Lacey. 

The brunette smirked and rolled her eyes at the taller man, “you lasted longer than I expected,” the young woman clarified. 

“I didn’t tell him,” Bucky spluttered indignantly, “he caught me leaving this morning.” 

A small laugh escaped her and Lacey shook her head in amusement, “at least it wasn’t dad,” her grin turned mischievous and she murmured, “but now he knows, we could… Test your theory. Text him?” 

Bucky knew that grin and pulled his phone out, he knew resistance was futile, sending a quick, ‘need you, Lacey’s room.’ to Steve before the couple moved over to the couch to wait. Before long there was a knock on the door and a worried looking Steve slipped into the room. Once the blonde had assured himself that the couple was indeed in one piece, both physically and emotionally, he visibly relaxed and sank onto the coffee table in front of his friends.

 

Lacey took pity on the Captain and placed her hand on his knee before assuring him verbally that nothing was wrong, “James and I have a bet going, now you know about us, it’s time for him to pay up.”

Steve couldn’t hide his intrigue and grinned, “a bet? About what, huh?” he started to get an idea when Bucky started to blush, his friend hardly ever blushed.

“Well,” Lacey started, the glint in her eye twinkling, “James here reckons you find me easy on the eye, after I mentioned wanting to try a threesome, he suggested you.”

Silent looks were thrown between the men before Steve took a deep breath and confirmed, “he’s not wrong sugar, I definitely find you easy on the eyes, what’s your take on it?”

Lacey cocked her eyebrow before uttering, “I told him I think you’re too polite for what we have planned.”

The eldest of the trio still hadn’t spoken a word but let out a snort of laughter at his girlfriend’s words.

 

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Steve sniggered and murmured, “wouldn’t be the first time we’ve been with a dame together sugar.” 

Lacey shot Bucky a dirty look, “bet’s off James, you cheat," turning her graze back to Steve she addressed him, “regardless, I still don’t think you’d be up for it…” 

Bucky had clearly found his voice as he interrupted her mid sentence, “try him babydoll, I think you’ll be surprised at exactly what our Stevie will do.” 

The three adults continued to discuss their plans well into the evening before all three of them were satisfied with the results. 

“You’ll tell us to stop, immediately, if we hurt you right Lace?” Bucky queried again, a thread of concern still lingering in his face.

Lacey smiled at her boyfriend and confirmed, again, that she would, “we’re going in circles now, if we’re all happy, can we get this show going?" After a few moments of hesitation both men seemed to agree, and voiced their consent, before Bucky leant forwards and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips, as both his hands tangled in the blonde locks. 

 

Steve felt his eyes slip shut and he grasped Bucky by the shoulders, before he pushed his tongue past Bucky’s lips and twined their tongues in a lazy battle for dominance. A soft groan pulled the two men apart and they both inhaled sharply at the sight of Lacey, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and her hands playing with her nipples as she watched the two kissing.  Steve moaned lowly at the sight and his hands twitched as to reach for her, as he asked her permission. Throwing a glance at Bucky, just to check in, Lacey unfolded herself from the couch and straddled Steve’s lap, pulling him in for a downright filthy kiss as she did. 

 

The young brunette gasped into the kiss as Steve picked her up and deposited her on her bed, Bucky not far behind them, shedding his clothes as he followed them. Clothes flew off the other two as soon as they parted for air, nobody caring about the fate of the clothes as they were torn off. Finally naked, Lacey wasted no time, leaning down and taking Steve into her mouth, savouring the taste of him on her tongue as her hand found Bucky’s cock as well, working both men at the same time. 

It wasn’t long before the sensations from Lacey’s mouth and the sight of her using her hand on Bucky had Steve at the verge of orgasm, he tried to warn the younger woman and guide her off of his cock. Lacey relaxed her throat and took Steve’s whole cock into her mouth, moaning around him as she did, the heat in Steve’s stomach exploded and he fell over the edge, the first few ropes of his come going straight down Lacey’s throat. The brunette backed off slightly and used her free hand to work Steve through his orgasm, swallowing as much of his seed as she could manage, however a few drops still spilt down her chin.

 

A small squeal escaped her when Steve grabbed her and dragged her up to kiss her, hard, wet, and, filthy, growling at the taste of his come mixed with her own unique flavour. Bucky commandeered Lacey and dragged her onto his lap, he delved straight into her mouth, fucking the muscle in, in a way that held promise of what was to come. Bucky threw his head back, exposing his neck to Lacey’s kisses and light bites, with a guttural groan as Lacey ground down on his erection, spreading her wetness along his length.  

 

The blonde soldier had recovered quickly as he watched Lacey line herself up with Bucky and slide down his length a mixture of James, Steve, fuck, and, please tumbling out of her mouth, interspersed with gasps and breathy moans. Steve leant over Lacey’s shoulder and kissed Bucky as though his life depended on it whilst he traced his finger along the seam of Lacey’s cunt, gently easing his finger inside her along with Bucky’s cock when she started riding her boyfriend in earnest. 

With how worked up Lacey was it didn’t take long before Steve had three fingers pressed inside Lacey, his head swimming with how tight she was around him, “last chance sugar, you sure?” he murmured, supporting the younger woman from behind and stroking her cheek with his free hand. 

“Grab the lube and get inside me Captain," Lacey tried for demanding but ended up sounding breathy and begging instead. 

“You tell us if we hurt you though doll, right?”, Bucky managed to grit out, stilling his movements and looking her dead in the eye. 

“I promise James, promise Stevie," Lacey affirmed as Steve located the lube and slicked himself up. 

Bucky grabbed the brunette’s shoulders and lowered her towards his chest, claiming her mouth as Steve lined up against Bucky’s cock and started to push inside her.

 

It was easier than any of them had imagined, though Lacey was breathing heavily by the time Steve was fully seated inside her cunt, his cock pressed flush up against his friends. Both soldier’s stayed frozen, not moving an inch as Lacey adjusted to the feeling of both of them inside her. Soon, Lacey was mewling again and pushed down against the men, urging them to start moving. 

Steve pressed a kiss to her shoulder, pulling out slightly before filling Lacey up again, his head reeling at the cry torn from Lacey, his name ripped from her as she clung to Bucky. Both men soon had an easy rhythm going, alternating thrusting up into her pliant body. Lacey’s cry’s rose in volume, absently thankful for soundproofed rooms, as Buck lent down and took a nipple in his mouth, biting down sharply before switching to the other side. 

Steve sensed that his partners were growing close to the edge and reached around Lacey, pinching at her clit as he increased his thrusts into her wet heat. The heat in Lacey’s stomach was building at an alarming rate, until a particularly hard tug at one of her nipple bars caused the heat to explode and she flew over the edge, screaming both her lovers names as she came. She was vaguely aware of both men flooding her with their seed before the darkness overtook her.

 

Lacey came round to find herself already cleaned and tucked into Bucky’s side, Steve was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey babydoll, you back with me?” Bucky murmured as he noticed her stirring. 

“Yeah,” she croaked, shocked at how hoarse her voice sounded, “Steve?” 

Bucky smiled gently and grabbed a bottle of water off of the side table, getting Lacey to drink some, before he answered, “he’s gone back to his room Lace, said he didn’t want to intrude… He wanted you to know he throughly enjoyed himself tonight though.” 

The brunette shook her head slightly and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s pec before accepting more water, “he’s not the only one…” she stated, having finished the water and relaxed back onto Bucky’s chest. 

“You definitely seemed to doll, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come so hard before.” 

Lacey smirked sleepily, “you’ve made me black out before James," she felt him chuckle underneath her. 

“Yeah but only for a few seconds Lace, you were out for a good five minutes, I was starting to worry.”

 

After a murmured apology for worrying him, and a few chaste kisses, Lacey stifled a yawn, “guessing you enjoyed yourself, huh, James?” 

The younger woman actually bounced slightly with how hard her partner laughed this time, “it was amazing Lacey, you were amazing babydoll, not something I’d want to do every time we have sex though, I like having you to myself too much.” 

Lacey made a pleased noise, fighting to keep her eyes open, and pressed a final kiss to Bucky’s neck before her eyes slipped closed and she drifted off to sleep. The last waking thought that crossed Bucky’s mind was that they were definitely going to have to go public, amongst the team at least, if they were going to keep sleeping in each others rooms. He was surprised when he felt no panic at the idea, and filed it away to talk to Lacey about later.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's been away, on another mission, he gets a surprise on arriving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine. No profit made. Etc. Etc.
> 
> I've started writing... feelings *shudder*.
> 
> Kudos and comments are gold to me <3.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bucky definitely hadn’t pouted, when there was no answer from Lacey’s room. 

He’d been away for two weeks on a mission and he was eager to have his girl in his arms again. 

He stopped dead in the middle of the hallway and shook his head, okay he _had_ pouted, he decided. 

He was more intrigued, however, that his mind had decided that was the perfect time to acknowledge it was because he was completely and undeniably in love with one Miss Lacey Stark. 

 

Sure, he reasoned, when he’d set back off, he knew he was falling for her, _falling_ being the operative word, he just hadn’t realised he’d firmly landed on, in love. 

He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he reached his door, he had clearly become a complete sap in his old age. 

All thoughts of romance were pushed to the back of his mind however, when he saw the little blue square next to his door. 

It _should_ be red, seeing as he hadn’t yet been in there since returning home.

 

The soldier had dropped his bag and drawn a knife in a heartbeat, he’d slowly opened the door, braced for a fight, only to sag in relief when he saw it was Lacey, laid in his bed. 

He slipped the knife away and retrieved his bag, about to admonish his girlfriend for startling him, when he registered a soft moan coming from the brunette. 

Instead he’d slipped through the door silently and pushed it closed, Bucky got comfy against the back of the couch, watching as Lacey moaned his name. 

 

Her hand was pushed between her legs, her fingers worked in and out of her body, Bucky reached down and readjusted himself as he heard a breathy moan that sounded like, James, and the slim woman’s back arched off of the bed, as her hips pushed harder onto her fingers.

“James, God, babe so good, I’m so close," Lacey moaned as she pushed her head further into Bucky’s pillow, clearly searching for the sent of her boyfriend. 

“ _Sargent, please, I need, need to come,_ ” Bucky could tell his girl was close from the pitch of her voice, he needed to remember the moan of Sargent though, that was... interesting.

 

Lacey’s pleas had dissolved into nonsensical babble and moans now, her orgasm was clearly on the verge of over taking her. 

Bucky was tempted to slide his hand down his jeans, take care of his own arousal, but he found he was more content to watch Lacey chase her own pleasure, wrapped in his shirt. 

The super soldier knew, the second Lacey’s orgasm gripped her, her back arched completely off the bed and she started to chant his name like a prayer.

 

The brunette had slumped back on to his bed, trying to slow her breathing down, still murmuring under her breath, if it hadn’t been for Bucky’s enhanced hearing he would have missed her soft words, as it was he’d heard them all, every glorious whisper of, “I love you James. Love you so much." 

Bucky grinned, knowing his feelings were returned, “well, this is a nice surprise," the soldier called lightly, as he padded over to his bedroom. 

He only felt slightly guilty when Lacey jumped at the sound of his voice, then she was squealing and throwing herself off of the bed into his arms.

 

“Missed you James, you’re home… You’re really home, and safe!” Lacey gushed as she pressed kisses to her boyfriend’s face. 

“I missed you too babydoll, every moment I was away from you," he had a fleeting moment of worry at the mischievous look on Lacey’s face. 

He realised he shouldn’t have be surprised a moment later though when Lacey dropped her weight but he allowed himself to be pulled down on to the bed, covering Lacey’s frame with his own. 

Lacey grinned up at him and pressed her mouth to his, humming in content to have him back with her. 

“I… I love you Lacey," Bucky declared, gazing softly into her eyes. 

Bucky was graced with a rare, hundred watt Lacey Stark smile, “well that’s convenient, I love you too, James… So much.”


	5. Dick Move, Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey decides Bucky deserves some payback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine. No profit made. Etc. Etc.
> 
> Kudos and comments are gold to me <3.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bucky’s thrusts faltered as his phone started ringing for the third time in five minutes.

“Ignore it James, if it’s important they’ll leave a voicemail," Lacey implored, grabbing Bucky’s face and turning his head back to look at her.

The brunette tightened her muscles around Bucky’s cock and he groaned, snapping his hips back into hers, “could be work doll, I gotta answer if it rings again."

Sure enough the phone started to vibrate again and Lacey threw daggers at Bucky as he answered it, his cock still buried in her cunt.

“Hey Sam,” Bucky aimed for casual, “no, go ahead pal, I’m not busy.”

Bucky inhaled sharply as Lacey clenched around him, trying to remind him just how busy he was.

Bucky lodged the phone under his ear and placed his hand over Lacey’s mouth, his eyes glinting dangerously as he withdrew from her body and thrust back in, setting a brutal pace and hitting her g spot.

 

“Oh man, that’s rough,” Bucky acknowledged, mirth dancing in his eyes as Lacey struggled to contain her moans, “I can’t believe she’d do that!”

Lacey dug her nails into Bucky’s shoulder as his thrusts drew her closer to the edge.

Sam seemed in no hurry to end the conversation, oblivious to the activities on Bucky’s end of the line and was rambling on about some woman who turned him down, content with Bucky’s sporadic noises of sympathy.

Lacey’s walls started to flutter faster around Bucky’s cock as she drew closer to the edge, Bucky, deciding that his fate was already sealed, put the phone on speaker and set it on the bed.

Using his now free hand he reached down and slipped two fingers inside Lacey, stretching her further and bit down on her clavicle.

The added stimulation sent Lacey flying over the edge and she came with a muffled groan of Bucky’s name.

Bucky grinned at her, “Sam I need to go. Someone at the door," Bucky gritted out cutting off the call.

 

Bucky flipped them over so Lacey was in his lap, “ride me babydoll, c’mon sweetheart.”

Lacey rolled her eyes at Bucky but started to ride his cock, lifting herself slightly before slamming herself back down.

“Oh shit, feels so good, gorgeous," Bucky grabbed Lacey’s hips, speeding up her thrusts, raising his hips to meet her on every downward thrust.

“So close doll, want me to come in your tight pussy?" Bucky growled as he slammed his hips up into her wet heat.

Lacey mewled, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s mouth and grabbing his hands, placing them on his headboard.

“Yes, shit doll, so good for me," Bucky moaned, his eyes slipping shut as the heat in his belly rose.

He felt his eyes fly open as Lacey pulled herself off of him and jumped out of bed, “that’s for answering the phone, jerk.”

Lacey smiled sweetly at him and blew a kiss in his direction as she pulled his t shirt on.

Bucky groaned in frustration, his head hitting the headboard, he supposed he sort of deserved that...


	6. "Help me wash babe?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Lacey to clean up after a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, except Lacey... She’s all mine. Anything else belongs to Marvel and Disney...  
> 
> This may be a work of fiction, but it is my work of fiction and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent. 
> 
> That said, please enjoy :) 

The pounding of the scalding water on her back soothed Lacey’s aching muscles and started to cleanse the grime off of her body.  The mission had been a walk in the park, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t come home with half of the building clinging to her skin.  She’d been in the shower for what felt like hours and the water was still running black.  A cool blast of air hit her skin and she shivered, already anticipating a pair of mismatched arms as they slid around her waist.  “Hey doll,” Bucky murmured, plastering himself to her back, “you been home long?”

 

Lacey hummed appreciatively as the soldier pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “‘bout an hour,” she sighed, relaxing into him, “don’t James, I’m filthy…” 

 

Bucky chuckled and nuzzled into her hair, pressing another kiss behind her ear, “you know I love it when you’re filthy Lace.” 

 

She shook her head in amusement at the older man’s words, but turned in his arms anyway, pressing a kiss to his cheek as her arms went around his neck. “Help me wash babe?” Lacey asked innocently, pouting up at Bucky, “it’ll be much faster…” 

 

Bucky pretended to consider her request for a second before grabbing the loofah and shower gel, “anything for you doll face.” 

 

As she’d expected, Bucky was nothing but dedicated to making sure every inch of her body was spotless.  He lathered up every inch of her body, with her favourite coco and sandalwood body wash, even going as far as getting some into her belly button, before he wet the loofah and ran it over the whole of herbody, washing away the remaining dirt, along with the suds.  Lacey’s frustration was only mounting however, as Bucky purposely avoided the place she wanted him most.  He smirked up at her, knowing the effect he was having on her.

 

Once Bucky had washed the suds off of Lacey’s feet, he place a gentle kiss to her cunt before standing and melding their mouths together.  Lacey moaned quietly into the kiss and trailed her hand down the hard planes of his chest, caressing his supple muscles as she reached his cock and wrapped her hand around him.  Even though he’d completely deserved it, Lacey was feeling slightly guilty about leaving Bucky high and dry a few weeks previously.  The brunette decided that this evening was going to be all about him, with her mind made up, she broke the kiss and sunk to her knees, pressing a kiss to his hipbone as she did.

 

The young woman glanced up at Bucky through her eyelashes, silently asking his permission before she started to pump his cock until he was fully erect for her.  Lacey maintained eye contact with Buck as she ran her tongue up his length and pressed a kiss to his crown.  After giving him a few kitten licks, Lacey took him into her mouth and ran her tongue around the underside of his head.  Bucky inhaled sharply and tangled his hands into her hair, whispering praise as Lacey took him further into her mouth.  As Bucky hit the back of her throat, Lacey moaned and swallowed around him, her throat constricting around the tip of his cock.

 

Bucky groaned at the sensation and his hips jerked forwards, pushing him further down his lovers throat, he pulled back sharply and opened his mouth to begin apologising.  Lacey smiled up at him her innocent expression a complete contrast with the visual of her on her knees, his cock inches from her lips, “It’s fine love, I’ve taken much worse.” 

 

Bucky felt a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips, “good to know princess,” he drawled and guided her head back towards him. 

 

Lacey took a deep breath and sunk back onto his cock, swallowing around him, revelling in the breathy sigh from above her.  The brunette hallowed her cheeks and started to work her mouth over his cock, taking him deeper into her throat with each movement, until her nose was pressed into his coarse hairs.  Lacey could tell Bucky was close as his hands tightened in her hair and he started murmuring her name like a mantra.

  

Reaching down, Lacey took his balls in her hand and started to massage them in time with taking him into her throat. It didn’t take long before Bucky stiffened above her and growled her name as he released his seed. Lacey pulled back slightly and used her hand to work him through his orgasm, swallowing every drop he gave her. Once Bucky was spent Lacey rose to her feet again, wincing slightly as blood rushed back to her feet again, a small smile on her face, at the look of bliss overtaking his features. The couple exchanged lazy kisses as Bucky came down from his high. Lacey spotted a predatory look in Bucky’s eyes as they broke the kiss and placed a hand on his chest, “ah ah, this was about you James.”

  

He looked confused so Lacey chuckled and clarified her lingering guilt after leaving him in the midst of their activities before. Bucky let a loud laugh loose and looped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his, “I did deserve it though doll, I was a little shit to pull that on you.”


	7. Look Who's Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is protective of Lacey, with serious revelations for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, except Lacey... She’s all mine. Anything else belongs to Marvel and Disney, the title for this chapter comes from the movie Look Who's Talking...  
> 
> This may be a work of fiction, but it is my work of fiction and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent. 
> 
> That said, please enjoy :)

Lacey groaned as Tony followed her down the corridor to the common room, still demanding to know why she’d been placed on restricted duties. The brunette took a deep breath and reached for the coffee machine, flicking it on and once again telling Tony it was none of his business. “You’re my daughter Lacey Stark. If you’re sick or injured I have every right to know,” Tony ground out, the worry behind his words radiating from every pore in his body. 

Lacey closed her eyes and sighed, she wouldn’t, no she couldn’t tell him yet not until she’d talked to Bucky, “I’m fine Papa, I promise. I will tell you but not yet, okay?” 

Her father narrowed his eyes at her whilst she busied herself making her coffee, “no, not okay Lacey, when I agreed to you becoming an Avenger, it was at the promise that you would never keep anything from me.” 

Lacey rolled her eyes but resisted the urge to stamp her foot out of frustration, “I’m twenty four Papa, I’m almost twenty five. Please don’t treat me like a child.” 

Tony looked like he could scream as she started to walk away from him, “don’t make me hack into your files Lacey.” 

Lacey glanced back over her shoulder as she continued to walk away, a look of derision on her face, “you wouldn’t dare.”

 

A sharp knock on his door had both super soldiers almost jumping from their skins, “come in,” Bucky called, taking deep breaths to calm his heart rate. 

Lacey grinned as she realised she’d scared both men, “sorry guys, didn’t mean to startle you, I just need to talk to James about something.” 

Steve inclined his head in understanding and stood to take his leave, “I’ll leave you two…” 

Lacey cut him off quickly, “actually Stevie, it might be best if you stayed for this,” she uttered, sitting down on the couch and taking a deep breath. 

Bucky and Steve both looked worried but gave Lacey the time she needed to gather her thoughts. Just as Lacey opened her mouth to speak the door flew open and an irate looking Tony stormed into the room, “You’re pregnant?! That’s why you’re on restriction?! How could you be so careless?!” Lacey flushed with anger, knowing her father had indeed hacked into her personnel files.

 

“You had _no_ right,” Lacey hissed, jumping to her feet, “how _dare_ you, files are confidential _for a reason_.” 

Tony snorted at his daughter’s tone, “how dare _I_? How dare _you_ ruin your life, your career like this?!”

Lacey tried to launch herself at Tony, intending to punch him, but Bucky stood quickly and caught her before she could get far. 

“Tony, maybe..” Steve started to try and play mediator but Tony held his hand up, silencing the other man. 

“This is none of your business Cap,” the engineer muttered, his eyes never leaving Lacey. 

The brunette was still fighting Bucky’s hold on her trying to get to her father, “ _let me go_ James, now.” 

Bucky shook his head and tightened his grip on her, knowing she’d regret hitting Tony in the long run, “not gonna happen doll.” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed once again as he took in the scene before him, “why do you care Frosty? Not like it’s anything to do with you.” 

Lacey instantly stilled in Bucky’s arms, anger still coursing through her body but terror also joining it at how close to discovering the truth her father was.

 

Tony noticed the change in Lacey immediately and took a step forwards, “it _doesn’t_ have anything to do with Frostbite, right Lacey?” 

His suspicions were confirmed when Lacey glance up at Bucky, silently willing him to remain calm, “it… might do, since he’s my boyfriend.” 

Tony saw red and made to step forwards, only to have Steve step between himself and the couple. “I suggest you leave Tony,” Steve said softly, “before anyone can say, or do, something they’re going to regret.” 

Tony opened his mouth to argue but reconsidered and instead turned to leave, “this discussion isn’t over young lady,” he threw the words over his shoulder before he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

Bucky took a deep breath and relaxed his hold on Lacey, before sagging back down onto the couch, pulling her down with him.

 

“Guess this is what you wanted to talk about Lace,” Bucky murmured to the brunette, who nodded and snuggled into his embrace. 

Steve had also sat back down and shot a confused glance at Lacey, “congratulations guys, but why exactly did you want me to stay?” 

Lacey buried her head into Bucky’s neck as she gathered up her courage, “well, you remember the night we all spent together?” Both men nodded, an idea creeping into both their heads, “I’m eight weeks pregnant, there’s a good chance it happened that night…” 

Steve fell back against the chair, a sharp exhale leaving his body as the weight of Lacey’s words hit him. Bucky hummed and pressed a kiss to Lacey’s shoulder, “what you’re saying is, there’s no way to know who the father is?” 

Lacey shook her head, tears threatening to spill as her anxiety grew, “I’m so sorry about this guys, I know how complicated this makes things.” 

 

Bucky tensed, realising Lacey was in turmoil over the situation, “I can’t speak for Steve, obviously, but I for one don’t care who the father is. We went into that night willingly, I love you regardless of what happens and I’ll love this baby whether I’m the father, or stepfather.” 

Lacey swallowed around the lump in her throat and blinked back her tears, for an entirely different reason this time, “I love you too James, so much.” 

Steve cleared his throat, drawing the attention of Lacey and Bucky, “Erm, I can’t say this is the situation I envisaged when I thought about being told I might be a father, but if I am the father, I’ll be there no matter what, I promise Lace.” 

Getting up off of Bucky’s knee, Lacey knelt on the floor in front of Steve, “you don’t have to do anything Stevie, I would totally understand if you wanted to walk away.” 

Steve’s eyes widened at the words falling from Lacey’s lips, “I could never Lace,” he whispered taking her hands in his, “I want to be there to help, even if it turns out I’m not the father, you’ll have to kill me to pry me away.” 

Lacey sniffled and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek, “you’re one of the sweetest men I’ve ever met, you know that?”

 

Steve blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed by Lacey’s soft words. Bucky sat up straighter, a thought suddenly occurring to him, “Lace, you’re on the pill… How did this happen? I’ve seen you take it every morning…” 

Lacey sighed and shook her head, still unsure herself on this front, “the doctor wasn’t sure why, but apparently the pill has no effect on me. He did blood tests but there was no sign of it in my system.” 

Bucky let this sink in, his thoughts racing around his head, “I suppose we’re just lucky this didn’t happen any sooner then doll?” 

Lacey chuckled and agreed with him, glad that neither men had reacted negatively to her news. The brunette knew the coming months weren’t going to be easy, and she still had a long way to go with her father, but she also knew she could face anything with Bucky by her side.


	8. I Was Worried I Crossed A Line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey worried that she'd pushed Bucky outside his comfort zone, has she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Lacey, anything recognisable belongs to Marvel or Disney. No profit, monetary or otherwise, is made from this work.
> 
> I can't stress enough that all aspects of BDSM must be approached in a safe, sane and consensual way. Please, please, please do not engage in anything you're not comfortable with, or with anyone you're not comfortable with. Both (or all) partners should trust each other 100%, it's the only way for people to not get seriously hurt.
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction but it is my work, and I don't give permission for it to be reposted without my prior consent.
> 
> That said, enjoy :)

Bucky stared at Lacey, his mouth slightly agape at his partners admission. They had spent the afternoon watching trash TV and discussing various kinks that they would like to try. Up until that moment, both of their answers had been pretty tame, spanking, bondage, and blindfolding had been tossed around amongst other answers. Bucky had probed a little deeper and was thoroughly unprepared when Lacey stuttered, “your arm…”

Confusion flashed across Bucky’s face as he glanced down at his right arm, wondering what could be so special about it. Seeing Bucky look so flummoxed, Lacey had sucked in a deep breath and clarified that she meant his left arm. The second that Bucky’s expression went blank, Lacey’s heart sunk and terror filled her, she assumed she’d crossed an unspoken line and pushed past Bucky’s comfort zone. However, a quickly raised hand applied the breaks on the apology she was about to stutter her way through.

“I… I don’t understand Lace, what about my arm?”

Heat suffused Lacey’s face, “it turns me on, thinking about you… about you choking me with your left arm, during sex…”

A moment passed in silence whilst Bucky let that sink in, he raised his metal hand, still looking incredulous and asked, “you seriously want me to use _this_ to control your oxygen supply?”

Bucky had to be one hundred percent sure he’d heard her correctly. The soldier had spent so long hating his prosthetic and what it stood for, before Shuri’s help, that he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that Lacey didn’t just tolerate it. Lacey shifted closer to Bucky and placed her hand on his cheek, she made sure that his attention was fully on her before she answered him.

“Yes, I trust you completely James. I love every inch of you, including your arm,” Lacey murmured, knowing exactly what was running through Bucky’s head.

 They spent the rest of the evening going over logistics and physical safety aspects, as Lacey would be unable to use her safe word. As the sun began to dip behind the trees, both adults had decided they were satisfied with their plan. “I need to be sure doll, if you need to stop, what happens?”

“I let go of the headboard,” Lacey confirmed.

“Okay, I can’t promise I’ll be able to go through with this, but fuck, I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t one of the hottest images you’ve given me,” Bucky surveyed his arm with disbelief as he continued, “so yes, I’ll try. I’d try almost anything for you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky smirked at the unfocused glaze in Lacey’s eyes, knowing it meant his lover was likely thinking of something dirty. He was absently stroking a hand over Lacey’s rapidly growing baby bump and singing softly to their baby, whilst he waited for Lacey to return to the present. The warmth of their room, and the overwhelming sense of content that had encapsulated Bucky caused him to drift a little himself as he continued singing.

The feeling of a hand carding through his hair startled Bucky back into the present. “Where did you drift off to?” Lacey questioned, smiling softly at Bucky’s relaxed demeanour.

“’M more interested in where you went doll.” Bucky retaliated, a lazy grin spreading over his own features, mirroring Lacey’s infectious expression.

Lacey hummed and paused in faux consideration, “I was remembering the afternoon I told you I wanted you to choke me whilst you fucked me from behind.”

Bucky choked back a moan and rose, pressing his lips to Lacey’s in a frenzied kiss. Reciprocating with equal passion, Lacey pushed her boyfriend backward and quickly straddled his hips. The brunette realised she was in for one hell of an afternoon as Bucky started rocking his hips up into her core straight away. With a grin, Lacey couldn’t help but think that breath play was one of the best things she’d ever mentioned to her partner.


	9. "It's more common than you'd think"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey brings out a kink Bucky never knew had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's changed still... see chapter 1 for full disclaimer.

It had been three months since Lacey had discovered she was pregnant and her bump was showing properly. Lacey found this distracting as she was finding that her clothes no longer fit her properly, bending down was becoming harder and she couldn’t burrow into Bucky half as much as she’d like when they cuddled.

Bucky on the other hand found Lacey’s growing bump distracting in a very different way. Sure he’d instantly been more protective once he knew about the baby, and that had only doubled at the news that it was twins. However as her bump grew, Bucky’s feelings started to change too. He couldn’t look at Lacey these days without becoming hot and bothered.

Lacey grinned at her boyfriend as she pulled back from his kiss, “my bump really turns you on, doesn’t it James?”

  
Bucky flushed and let his hands fall to her hips, “it's the whole pregnancy thing,” he murmured, pink tinging his cheeks, “knowing that it’s, potentially, my children growing inside you... it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever known... I know it’s weird...”

  
“It’s more common than you’d think sweetheart,” Lacey whispered in his ear, “now, do you want me to ride you here or do you want to fuck me from behind in bed?”

  
“Here.” Bucky groaned and started to work on Lacey’s pants.

* * *

 

Lacey mewled as Bucky thrust up into her again, “James, James, oh, oh fuck.”

  
“That’s it doll, keep moanin’, love hearin’ you.”

  
Lacey threw her head back and moaned louder, the sensations in her body almost too much to bare, “yeah? More than me riding you with my bump between us?”

  
Bucky growled, snapping his hips faster, “not quite. Soon as those babies are here, I’m gonna fill you with my come again. Get you pregnant again. Keep fuckin' you like this. Gorgeous pregnancy belly.”

  
Every word from Bucky’s lips was pushing Lacey closer to the edge, “yes. God yes James. Going to come. James, please!”

  
Lacey sobbed and clutched Bucky’s shoulders harder as he told her exactly how he was going to get her pregnant again, “that’s it doll, come for me, come for me and I’ll come for you Lace. Fill you with my come.”

  
Lacey’s orgasm shattered through her like a freight train, her heart hammering and throat hoarse as her cunt spasmed around Bucky's cock. Finally she went limp, resting on Bucky's chest as he chased his own finish, “come for me, c’mon James, fill me up, please.”

  
With a final thrust into Lacey’s cunt, Bucky’s own orgasm hit him, his hips stilled and he growled Lacey’s name as he emptied his come inside of her.

  
“Love you James, love you.”

“I love you too babydoll, all three of you.”


End file.
